Electronic devices such as mobile phones, headphones, tablets, and/or laptops, etc. may utilize rechargeable batteries to provide power to the electronic device. A battery of an electronic device may be wirelessly charged. For example, a wireless charging pad may wirelessly charge a rechargeable battery of an electronic device positioned on and/or near the wireless charging pad.